High-performance computing (HPC) uses supercomputers and/or computer clusters to solve complex science, engineering and business projects using applications that require high bandwidth, low latency networking, and very high compute capabilities for packet transfer within a network. Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model layers are typically utilized for processing packets within a network, such as for determining a route for packets to travel within the network from a source node to a destination node. Those model layers include OSI Layer 2 (Data Link), Layer 3 (Network) and Layer 4 (Transport).
A conventional networking device, such as a packet switch, includes L2 and L3 interface derivation logic to derive information from packet headers and use that information to perform memory search/data look-up operations in support of switch operations. Conventional derivation logic may use Ternary Content Addressable Memory (TCAM) to perform match-based memory searches. A TCAM tends to increase decision latency, may be difficult to scale up and down as necessary, and uses a relatively large circuit area.